Forza Across Horizon
Forza Across Horizon is the spin-off to Forza Autosport set in an open world much like the Forza Horizon series. Released exclusively for Xbox One, like Forza Autosport, it features characters from various anime, cartoon, and video game franchises. The game is set in a fictional region in California. Summary This year marks annual return of the Horizon Festival taking place in California. With winding mountains to the north, beautiful ocean coast to the west, scorching desert to the east, and rural farmland to the south with various locales in between. Bringing in people from all over; music lovers, car enthusiasts, and race junkies alike. However, there is one event in particular that has people talking. The Grand Horizon Tour. A series of races where the best driver will be crowned the King or Queen of Horizon. This is the player's character comes in. As a newcomer to the Horizon Festival, you try to work your way through the ranks of the Grand Horizon Tour until you get a chance at the championship. Gameplay The game begins with the player racing in the Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 on the way to the festival. After arriving at the festival, players create their custom character and can choose one of three cars to start with. A 1969 Chevrolet Camaro Z/28, 1992 Nissan Silvia Club K's, or 2008 Alfa Romeo MiTo. After that, players are free to explore the world at their own leisure. Players can enter various races ranging from circuit races, to sprint, scramble, and cross country races with different race types in them. Even street races. Race Types * Race - players race a in a full grid to finish first * Elimination - a clock counts down and if the timer reaches zero, the driver in last place is instantly eliminated. This continues until one driver remains * Knockout - players race in a circuit, and the driver in last place is instantly eliminated. This continues until one driver remains * Drag - players race one-on-one on a straight road. However players have to shift through gears manually and time them perfectly in order to win * Drift - players have to execute a series of drifts in order to score point. The bigger the drift, the more points earned. The driver with the most points win * Touge - a point-to-point race in which two drivers race to reach the finish line first or win by gaining a five-second lead Players will see other characters driving on the roads, and when come across one, they can challenge them to a makeshift race by racing up behind them. Players will also accept calls from them which has players accepting races or doing tasks for them. There also various side activities players can do such as hitting speed traps, speed zones, drift zones, and danger spots, as well as doing tasks for different characters. There also boards throughout the region and smashing them provides instant experience, or discounts for upgrades, and fast travel. Players can also take part in barn finds for rare old cars, as well as completing bucket list challenges. At anypoint, players will participate in showcase events which have them race against an assortment of unorthodox vehicles including jets, dirt bikes, and a bullet train. Player progression is tied to wristbands. When players meet a certain level threshold they earn a new wristband. Some events are unavailable until players have a certain wristband. There are various festival hubs spread throughout the region and they are where players buy, upgrade, paint, and switch out cars. While at a festival hub, they can also take part in various activities there which include playing different type of carnival games, playing old arcade games, riding on various rides, and watching stage shows. Players can also visit shops in these hubs to buy new clothes and accessories for their character. There are also different radio stations of different genres ranging from bass, rock, hip-hop, techno, and classical music. Players can also stream their music playlist through Spotify. Cars There are now over 330 cars this time around ranging from hypercars, to sports cars, muscle cars, tuners, and everything in between. Main Article: Forza Across Horizon/Cars Expansions * Domestic Tour Drivers Rena Hayami - R Racing Evolution Gina Cavalli - R Racing Evolution Takumi Fujiwara - Initial D Keisuke Takahashi - Initial D Mako Sato and Sayuki - Initial D Reiko Nagase - Ridge Racer Kei Nagase - Ace Combat Keitaro Urashima - Love Hina Keiichi Morisato - Ah My Goddess Tenchi Masaki - Tenchi Muyo Haruka Tenoh - Sailor Moon Ichigo Kurosaki - Bleach Nana "Hachi" Komatsu - NANA Meryl Strife - Trigun Bloom - Winx Club Shaggy - Scooby Doo Elsa Arendelle - Frozen Pearl - Steven Universe Jerrica Benton - Jem and the Holograms Phyllis "Pizzazz" Gabor - Jem and the Holograms Princess Peach Toadstool - Super Mario Bros. Athena Cykes - Ace Attorney Apollo Justice - Ace Attorney Aja Leith - Jem and the Holograms Roxy Pelligrini - Jem and the Holograms Phoebe "Rapture" Ashe - Jem and the Holograms Princess Daisy - Super Mario Bros. Princess Rosalina - Super Mario Bros. Cinderella - Disney's Cinderella Mulan - Disney's Mulan Mai Valentine - Yu-Gi-Oh Bulma Briefs - Dragon Ball Super Lori Loud - The Loud House Sunset Shimmer - My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Reina Todoroki - Kanojo no Carrera (My Favorite Carrera) Paruko Kirishima - Kanojo no Carrera (My Favorite Carrera) Kagome Higurashi - Inuyasha Faye Valentine - Cowboy Bebop Ryoko Shino - Over Rev Lara Croft - Tomb Raider Jessie - Pokemon Kurz Weber - Full Metal Panic Kobayashi - Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Elma - Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Rick Sanchez - Rick and Morty Miyuki Koboyakawa - You're Under Arrest Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane - Voltron: Legendary Defender Sora Hasegawa - Ah My Goddess Akio Asakura - Wangan Midnight Reina Akikawa - Wangan Midnight Nina Williams - Tekken Lili Rochefort - Tekken Asuka Kazama - Tekken Cassie Cage - Mortal Kombat X Johnny Cage - Mortal Kombat X Makoto Kikuchi - The Idolmaster Ritsuko Akizuki - The Idolmaster Touma Amagase - The Idolmaster: SideM Shun Sorayama - Countach Juri Tachibana - Countach Yuri Momose - Kanojo no Carrera Kyoko Mizuroki - Kanojo no Carrera Takeshi Nakazato - Initial D Kyoko Iwase - Initial D Lisa Williams - Sunstone Elliot Torres - Blood Stain Category:Racing Games Category:Racing Category:Xbox One Games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover video games Category:Forza Horizon __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Cartoons Category:Anime